Julien Herzfeld
Julien Herzfeld '(·ジュリアン·ハーツフェルド, ''Jurian· hātsuferudo) is the child of Sofie Herzfeld and Jonas Herzfeld. He was raised by his mother and his dad. He is a former member of the and served as a as Stern Ritter C "'''The Catastrophe" As a member of the Sternritters, he was feared by many other of the Wandenreich because of his Spirit Weapon. In the Invasion of the Soul Society, he engaged in a fight with and and had almost got killed by the two of them. After the fight, Julien had fled from the war and wanted to live his life with others around him. After the fall of the Vandenreich he had later joined as part of the Dezimiert Falken because he had a deal with Lukas Denhardt. However, the group had fallen, so he now remains in Sagner Town Appearance Julien has blonde hair scruffy long hair with with really deep blue eyes. He is also a really muscular young man and is quite on average height. Julien has a black hat that he uses to keep his hair as tidy as possible. Julien contains facial hair, but it is quite gritty hair at the bottom of his chin. For apparel, Julien used to wear white robes with black outlines with his insignia at the top of it. But, he now wears grey robes with a zip to signal that he is going to fight. The bottom half of the shirt has green stripes that symbolises something that Julien doesn't know himself. He also has black denimn baggy jeans with a clean look to it. Before, as a member of the Wandenreich, Julien used to wear a really long white robe that covered over his elongated v neck with a green outline that forms a star. Julien's hair was much shorter and was combed and has gel on it to make it look slick. As a member of the Dezimiert Falken, Julien wore basic normal human clothes. He had a red unbuttoned vest over his green top that has green mess to look like spills. Julien's pants were mainly jeans and he had wore black boots. Personality Julien is more of a loyal person and will not give up on his own comrades. He seems to think that training everyday shows that your skills can be of better use. Usually, Julien used to let himself go alone, but he'll always help them in danger. Even when fighting against Kenpachi Zaraki and Shunsui Kyoraku, he pretended to fall to go and help his own comrades. Despite being called all powerfull, Julien seems to think that no one can be powerful as the more power you have there is all lot problems and he never wants to be as it's 'so lonely being at the top'. While being a member of the Wandenreich, Julien was more interessted in fighting and his own skills. However, Julien is sane when it comes to fighting. He was never really troublesome and he was more focused on training everyday. Because of this, memebers began to lo ok down on him because he never really bothered on doing anything with them. However, he started training even more and when he went to battle the first time, he had use his signature skill and easily killed many hollows with it. When Ywach had choosen him to be a Sternritter, Julien was pleased, he wanted to carry out any mission that was ordered. When he was being told to exterminate the Denhardt Family, he had killed all of them, but Lukas from then he was named Stern Ritter C. As a member of the Dezimiert Falken, Julien was more careful around Lukas, because if he ever slipped up, he'd kill him. After hearing this, he began to do his training antics again. He wished to become stronger than Lukas. Also, he wasn't really caring about his opponents or what they thought, he just let them defeat him, so he could run of somewhere. Moreover, Julien is really serious when it comes to fighting and will fight as long he get what he wants. Usually, Julien doesn't follow anyones rules. He goes off on his own ways and wants to defend himself for unknown reasons. Sometimes, he likes being with company because he hates isolation and doesn't want to be isolated. Lucia Ceron states that Julien is too much of a pushover and that she will ruin her plans, so she wanted kill him. Julien also has really strange eating habbits and has a big appetite that if he doesn't eat, he can't fight without food. Even going through 10 bowls of chicken flavoured noodles didn't full him up that he had to eat more. He also doesn't seem to have any table manners and doesn't take into consideration to others if there's food in his mouth. Julien's favourite food seems to be fried chicken and chips(British). History Born and raised in Sagner Town to Jonas and Sofie Herzfeld. Julien was more focused on studying and book writing at the age of 7. His parents told him about his Quincy abillities back then, so he wanted to get stronger. However, his parents were afraid the Soul Society might catch him and kill him. But then his parents were approached by Ywach, he told them that he could train Julien to become stronger and achieve more. After being taken by Ywach for preperation in the Vandenreich, Julien started doing some more training under Ywach. He had taught Julien basica things, like Spirit Weapons and Seele Schnider. However, Julien thought that was a weak way, so Julien started thinking off a Spirit Weapon he could attain, but he couldn't find an idea that stuck in his head. Then at 15, he had created his own Spirit Weapon, Spinne Längengrad Biss, which was heavily amazed by different Quincies. As Ywach started finding more soldiers, he appointed him as a Stern Ritter but couldn't find out what to call him. Ywach had told Julien that the Denhardt family were about to tell Soul Reapers about the war being planned but then Julien went to their undestructive Mansion and used Vier Ecken Ubellwonder to destroy it, killing all but Lukas and Elizabeth. Him and Elizabeth started fighting ech other in a really fierce fight but Julien won. Then, the Quincies attacked the Soul Society, Julien had then killed off many men in the fight easily and eraditcated them. Strangely enough, he never got into a fight with any other Captain's during the wall. He was just destroying many buildings during the fight. However, in the war, Julien had approached Shunsui Kyoraku and Kenpachi Zaraki, both of them were arguing on who wants to fight who. Julien annoyed, asked for both of them to fight him. The battle had start of nice as Julien was demostrating his Spirit Weapon's power to the two opponents. Kenpachi tried to stab him, but it didn't hurt him at all, stating that he isn't Nnotria. Shunsui tries to attack him using Kageoni, but Julien use his Blut protected him. However, in the fight, Kenpachi and Shunsui both use their powers to attack Julien, this almost kills him, however, because of his Blut Vene he was able to survive that attack. Plot Generations Arc In the bout, Julien and his teammates the Dezimiert Falken interupt the battle of the generations. Lukas looks to Julien and he nods towards this. Using Hirenyaku, he grabs both Mashiro and Kanjiro with exceptional speed and amazing strength. Julien then does an incantation to lead them to an unknown world. Equipment Quincy Cross: Like all other Quincy, Julien carries a small Quincy cross everywhere he goes. The cross has a gold circle around, with a green cross inside. However, the cross is smaller than most normal crosses, that not many people would be able to see it. Julien keeps his Quincy Cross around his neck to form a necklace as if it is a normal one. Powers and Abillities Reishi Absorption & Manipulation: A well known attribute for a Quincy is thier ability to asorb, merge and manipulate Spirit Energy as use it as of nature, weapon or in a defensive manner. As a Quincy, Julien can easily asorb spiritual energy from the atmosphere and use it for his own power. He has a rapid time of asorbing reishi and even more faster in places like Hueco Mundo and Soul Society. Julien is able to this for offensive use for things like his Spirit Weapon and it's really intresting techniques that he can use. Also, Julien is able to manipulate reishi, so he can easily move reishi to where ever he wants to. With his Spirit Weapon, he can easily make his bolts stronger or weaker to confuse the enemy on which one is which. As a well trained Quincy, he can easily use it Hueco Mundo and Soul Society in any type of use he can do. Schlagen Expert: Barely using it, Julien is very proficient at Schlagen, being able to defend himself quickly and send powerful hits towards his opponent. Using his Hirenyaku speed, Julien is able to send rapid barrage of attacks with ease. Using his massiver power, Julien is able to atleast send their opponent down with atleast a kick. Hirenyaku Master '(飛廉脚; lit. "''Flying Screen Step/God Step", Viz translation, "Flying Bamboo-Blind Leg"): Hirenyaku is the Quincy form of transport and their answer to Shunpo(used by Shinigami) and Sonido(used by Arrancar). For Julien to able to execute this technique, he must place a great capacity of spiritual energy under his feet and then move at rapid speeds, allowing him to travel by a really short distance. Julien is really profcient with this technique. He is easily able to catch up with Gasaku Kuchiki and Shina Kawabata in their fight. Using Hrenyaku, he is also able to put it into many offensive uses. Julien's proffeciency with Hirenyaku, causes others to feel like there is no way to win against him. As a member of the Vandenreich, people were amazed at how fast he was. Also, Julien is really calm while utilising this, so it's possible to guess that he'll be utilising Hirenyaku. *'Bliden das Chaos '(盲目のカオス, Mōmoku no kaosu, Sightless Chaos): Like Senka, Julien is able to easily walk past a person and put a bolt on their body. After doing it, they won't notice and Julien detonates the bolt, causing them to be off guard. This attack is beneficial as Julien can't fire arrow bolts as quick. So, he can easily get them on the person without doing further destruction. Despite this, for this to work perfectly, the person should be lower in levels of speed that Julien. Also, he has to avoid being hit while perfoming this. *'''Königs Lebensweg(Kings Journey, 王の旅, Ō no tabi): Julien starts to use Hirenyaku, sending reishi down towards his feet. Before starting, Julien must be standing up straight as if he is a king ruling over his people. Then Julien begins to move a step quickly, and makes more steps heading towards the opponent and then when he reaches them, he knocks them down. Thus, causing them to fall down. This move may look like it is useless, but Julien does it really quick that the person may not know he is doing it. This move doesn't seem to have any downfall. This is because Julien moves a step everytime like a King does and keeps moving and can knock them on the floor. Gintou Expert: Julien is able to use Gintou and is able to attack his enemies easily. He is also able to use for defensive use. Gintou has actually helped him secure a place as a Sternritter in the Vandenreich. Using Gintou, Julien is able to use high level Gintou skills and was able to make Elizabeth Denhardt injured. Also, Julien's casting speed for Gintou is incredibly fast and his spells are also fast and accurate. This means that opponents won't be able to act quick. Blut Mastery: Julien is proccient with using Blut because of his considerable strength. He is able to defend amounts of attacks from his enemies and this helps in his fight against Shina and Gasaku. Also, his Blut is able to even make scared from his Blut. As a member of the Dezimiert Falken, Lukas thought that he could use Julien as a shield for them because of this. However, Julien just wanted to leave. * *: Blut Vene (静血装 (ブルート・ヴェーネ), Burūto Vēne; German for "Blood Vein", Japanese for "Stilled Blood Guise"): This is the defensive form of Blut, it is always utilised by Julien at all times. Julien is able to perfom Blut Vene because of his really strong defence. The time it takes him to able to use it is really quick because of his really high speed. If someone attacks Julien, they will feel as if he quickly dodged or blocked the shot. As an ex-Sternritter, Julien is capable to be able to use Blut Vene to it's true potential. Even with such great force, he can easily block Bankai attacks and even Ressureccion attacks. Even though he can do all that, Julien's attack power is reduced by a big scale, not being able to finish people off. This also means that Julien will need to move back by a really long distance and then regain his attack power back. Because of the Blut Vene's power giving Julien inhumane strength has helped him in many occassions, like when fighting Elizabeth Denhardt who was about to hit him, but his Blut Vene had protected him from being hurt. Even during his fight against Shunsui Kyoraku, he able to block his Kageoni technique. When using his full power it was enough to make Kenpachi Zaraki use his full power on him. Using his Blut Vene, Julien was almost able to survive that technique and he would have died if he didn't use it. * *: Blut Arterie (動血装 (ブルート・アルテリエ), Burūto Aruterie; German for "Blood Artery", Japanese for "Moving Blood Guise"): This is the Blut offense variation that increases attack power by a good margin. Using his fists, Julien can easily send people flying far and is able to redirect all lot of techniques. Julien was even able to send Kenpachi Zaraki flying. Even if Blut Arterie is active, Julien isn't worried at all against strong opponents because he knows that if he can win, he won't need it. However, if he is against insanely overwhelming opponents(such as Matsuo Asai), it is likely he'll have it activated all the time. Immense Durability: Julien is able to survive and sustain in battle for long periods of time. He was able to survive Lukas's attacks. With this, he usually comes out of fights uninjured. With this he is able to take on enemies. Because of his Blut, it is almost impossible to kill Julien with really hard and heavy attacks. Immense Speed: Julien is really fast and not many people can even catch up to him, even when he isn't using Hirenyaku. However, if he is, Julien can use it for a really long time. His speed is really beneficial to the members off Incarn8. Not only his movement speed is fast, but his spell casting speed and fire speed is also really quick. He is able to send of repeated moves up to 500 SPM(Spells per minute). Immense Spiritual Power: As a Sternritter, Julien possess immense spiritual power unbelievably high in Quincy standards, with such control and being able to harness such power. Even releasing such powers, people seem to think that he is called The Apocalypse because of his really immense spiritual pressure and can really cause such damage to an area because of it. The aura that Julien has is a really thin aura which seems to confuse opponents to think that it's small, but Julien is able to have his spiritual pressure exert upwards insteads of sidewards. Julien's body seems to light up as if he is calling people towards the area. His spiritual pressure, when exerted can normally cause any opponents to drop into fear, thinking that they can not win when they fight against him. As a member of the Vandenreich, Julien prevented exerting too much spiritual pressure as the weak Quincy's around couldn't stand near him. Also, Julien doesn't exert to his full potential because he doesn't get his full power awakened by rage as he once told himself. Spirit Weapon '' '' Spinne Längengrad Biss '(経度クモ咬傷, ''Keido kumo kōshō, Longitude Spider Bite): Instead of using the Quincy's bow, Julien instead uses a type of small spirit gun. He first had gained this before even becoming a member of the Vandenreich and started training for it. Spinne Längengrad Biss has a small trigger at the bottom in which Julien can fire any time. It also has a really sleek design with a black interface. The Spirit Weapon, inside, has a arrows filled with blue adhesive reishi inside to be able to stick the person at his own will. *'Klebrig Sprengkapsel '(付箋雷管, Fusen Raikan, Sticky Detonator): Julien can use his Spirit Weapon to stick bolts of arrows at the person and they will stick on to the person and can stick on any surface. This is because Spinne Längengrad Biss is made out of adhesive reishi that can stick. With this, he can detonate it at anytime. If the enemy tries to take it off, Julien can easily detonate the bolt, easily killing the opponent. *'Vier Ecken Übelwollender '(四隅悪意, Yosumi Akui, Four Malovent Corners): This is Julien's signature technique. He starts by sending bolts on the floor around the opponent. They'll usually think he has missed them, but then he detonates all of the bolts at once and sends of a powerfull wave around the opponent. *'Drei Bolzen '(三ボルト, San Boruto, Tri Bolt): Firing his bolts, he can send three in one go. This is effective as he can hurt three opponents using this. However, the hipfire spread is way too high that it may go anywhere. This technique was frowned upon Julien and many Sternritters because he could face his opponents on his own. However, Julien will use it anytime he wants because he doesn't care if he is branded as a hypocrite by other people. Quincy: Vollständig 'Himmlischen Verzichten '(天空のリフレイン, Tenkū no rifurein), Japanese for'' 'Refrain in the Sky' German for ''Heavenly Relinquish): When this form is activated, Julien's attire begins to completely change. His Quincy clothes seem to button themselves up and it the outline turns for green to blue instead. His robes also disappears and are replaced by thick scorched angel wings that act as if Julien can fly. Julien gains the Quincy Cross marked on both of his arms. His gun seems to appear more humanoid as if it is from advanced technology 5 centuries later. '''Immense Spiritual Pressure: When his Vollständig is activated, Julien's spiritual pressure increases. However, before using his Vollständig, he was capable of fighting Captain ranked Shingami or Higher level Espada. But with the power of his Vollständig, Julien can easily be in equal terms to Bankai Shinigami or Ressurccion Espada. The Spiritual Pressure that is given of represents Julien's trustworthy and hasty nature. It's exertion is incredible and really dense, this Vollständig is admired by so many Quincy's, including Ywach. Because of Julien's smart nature, he doesn't really release it to it's full potential. Immense Blut: Not being the most forceful change, Julien's Vollständig increases the power of his Blut by a really incredible force. With this, it increases his defense by a substantial amount, meaning his Blut Vene is incredibly hard to hurt him. Using his Blut Aterie, Julien's attack power reaches to a drastic extent making him an excellent fighter when in close range. Also, with Julien's speed, he able to attack an opponent as fast as he can. When merged with his great knowledge of Blut in pre-Vollständig, Julien is almost impossible to harm. Enchanced Klebrig Sprengkapsel: Julien is able to enchance the power of his arrow bolts because of his ablility to gather reishi in greater amouts. Atleast one arrow has almost the power of six, easily able to almost injure someone with only one arrow without detonation. Along with this, the speed of the arrows have increased drastically, letting Julien being able to finish of opponents much quicker. This is able to help Julien hit opponents much faster and more effiecent that his pre-Vollständig. Even most Shunpo experts will be able to dodge it, but it might almost hit them, meaning that if they make even one mistake being hit by one arrow they might just get hurt. Not only does the speed off the arrows increase, so does the blast radius of each arrow, it able to substantially drag many people in. If Julien shoots of many arrows of into the area he is in, he can easily destroy that room because the immense blast radius the arrows give off. *''' Schwimmende Schatulle'(German for "Floating Casket"); (''Furōtingubokkusu, フローティングボックス, Japanese for "Floating Box.")): Before preparing for the attack, Julien must fire atleast 7 bolts at the person in a rapid sensation, thus sticking them. Before detonating them, the arrow bolts form into a casket(to make it look like a funeral), trapping the person, making it almost impossible to be able to get out. Then, Julien detonates the casket, easily killing or injuring an opponent. As aforementioned, this technique is capable of killing or injuring really durable opponents. Julien loves this technique as he describes it as a prayer before death. If used with his Enchanced Blut Aterie, this technique can drastically kill an opponent. Despite this techniques good traits, Julien need to able to fire as fast as he can even if the arrows follow really fast, usually using Hinrenyaku can easily do trick and perfom this techique well. *'Improved Vier Ecken Übelwollender': Like the pre-Vollständig verison, the Vier Ecken Übelwollender must be done by Julien firing four arrow bolts around a person. Then detonates and outrises a large wave come from the ground, like a big explosion. Like last time Julien needs to be able to concentrate on where he is shooting, so it makes a square or a quadrilateral. However, since the arrows fire as much faster, this is reallly hard for him to do that. Unline the pre-Vollständig version of Vier Ecken Übelwollrnder, this time Julien is able to pause the bolts and can fire it while their in the air or even moving, allowing him to be able to damage opponents that aren't on the ground or far away from the attack. This improved technique gives Julien a really great when it comes to fighting quick opponents or opponents with substantial dexterity. :* Sechs Melancholische Städte(Six Melancholic Towns, メランコリック6都市, Merankorikku 6 toshi): Using the Vier Ecken Übelwollender technique, Julien must rapidly fire four bolts on six sides around his opponent. Julien then detonates the bolts and it fires of reishi around that cube or cuboid around the opponent, killing them or givivng them substantial injuries. With this Julien can easily cause damage to really durable opponents. Even if a person were to use a really high Kidou spell to blast back, this would not work as the other 5 faces would attack them easily. However, this attack is almost impossible to perform as the improved version. This is because it requires to fire out 24 arrow bolts which hard. To avoid having such a problem, he will try and get the enemy into a state where they are too slow to be able to attack him easily. Trivia *Julien was born on 27th November which if you do 6 months before November it will be May and do 31-27 which is 4. This makes May 4th which is the birthday of the creator. *The faceclaim for Julien is an edited picture of *Julien's hair colour and eye colour is based on Ayrran's. Quote (To Renji) "I want to ecape what I'm forced to do. Becuase of my past, I have made my present a living hell. Learn your past, because your present is going to blow in your face. I'm going to keep going until I get somewhere." Battle and Events Category:Quincy Category:Former Wandenreich Member Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Wandenreich Category:Sternritter Category:Chaotic Neutral